Disney Crossy Road
Disney Crossy Road is a mobile game based on Crossy Road for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. The game is currently on the Aladdin Update (Version 2.1). Synopsis "Why should the chicken get all the fun? From Hipster Whale, the makers of the original Crossy Road with over 120,000,000 downloads, and Disney comes Disney Crossy Road, an all-new take on the 8-bit endless adventure to cross the road without splatting! Tap and swipe your way to a record-setting number of steps with 300+ Disney and Pixar figurines while dodging crazy and unexpected obstacles in 8-bit worlds! * COLLECT over 300+ Disney and Pixar figurines (many with fun surprises)! * JOURNEY through 8-bit depictions of iconic locations while enjoying 8-bit versions of familiar tunes! * MASTER special themed challenges unique to each of the worlds and then some!" Updates *'March 28' - The game is released on the U.S. App Store *'April 28' - The Jungle Book Update (+25 New Characters) *'May 26' - Alice Through the Looking Glass Update (+37 New Characters & Daily Missions) *'June 30' - Finding Dory Update (+35 New Characters & Bundle Packs) *'July 28 '- Pirates of the Caribbean Update (+28 New Characters) *'September 1 '- Monsters, Inc. Update (+28 New Characters & Weekend Challenges) *'September 29 - Aladdin '''Update (+24 New Characters) *'October 27 - The Nightmare Before Christmas Update (+?? New Characters) *'November 24 - Moana '''Update (+?? New Characters) *'December 29 - The Incredibles Update (+?? New Characters) *'January 26 - Mulan' Update (+?? New Characters) Different Buttons Here are buttons in the Character section. * My Collection - The My Collection section appears on the top of the screen to the left of all the worlds. In this section, you can choose between any character you have already unlocked via the prize machine. * Random Button - The Random button is a feature that originally appeared in Crossy Road. When you click on it, it will launch you with a random character of your My Collection section. At your death, your next round will launch you with a totally new random character and so on till your death. * Prize Machine Button - The Prize Machine button is at the left of the Random Button. It is available when you have 100 coins or 500 pixels, when you click on it, they will show you the 2 different prize machines so you can choose 1 to play with. The button is locked when you have either unlocked already all the characters via the prize machine or when you don't have enough money to play neither machine. * Daily Missions - The Daily Missions were added in the Alice Through the Looking Glass Update of the game. There are two parts to this addition. The first part is a mission that erans you a stamp towards a collection of six stamps. When six stamps are earned, they are exchanged for a character that is only available through the missions. The other part allows you to complete two more missions that give you an instant reward. The rewards include coins, pixels, or tickets. * Weekend Challenges - The Weekend Challenges were added in the Monsters Inc. Update of the game. They normally last 72 hours and they allow you to play 3 random missions which give you XP. XP is applied to a bar to hit milestones that reward you (in order) coins, a character, pixels, and an Enchanted character. You only get 5 lives to complete these missions. Lives will regenerate over time. If you die during any mission, you have the option to use tickets to revive yourself and continue your process. Tickets can be purchased in the character selection screen (10 = $0.99; 55 = $4.99; 120 = $9.99; 260 = $19.99; 700 = $49.99). Characters For now, there are +300 known playable characters. Each Character is divided up into 1 out 7 categories: Classic, Rare, Epic, Legendary, Secret, Daily Missions, and Enchanted. Classic characters have a higher chance of being won in the prize machine, while rare being harder and epic being the hardest. Secret characters are only obtained through special requirements, while the only Legendary character Hamm gives benefits once the player purchases him. Daily mission characters are only available after making 6 daily missions while Enchanted ones are only available through Weekend Challenges for a limited time. Although every character except for Hamm can be unlocked for free via the prize machine, players have also the ability to pay for them and get characters immediately instead of waiting for them to come in the prize machine. Prices are as follows: * Classic Character - $0.99'' * ''Rare Character - $1.99'' * ''Epic Character - $2.99'' * ''Legendary Character - $4.99'' '''Upcoming Features, Worlds, & Characters Many upcoming features have been revealed and will soon appear in Disney Crossy Road. Those have been revealed by database information a long time ago and a part of it has already been revealed in some previous updates. '''''New Worlds ! New World - DuckTales New World - The Incredibles New World - Mulan New World - Moana New World - Nightmare Before Christmas New World - Beauty And The Beast New World - Cars New World - CoCo New Weekend Challenges ! Weekend Challenge #6 - Aladdin , Elephant Abu, Prince Ali Weekend Challenge #? - Toy Story, Mr. Pricklepants, Alien Weekend Challenge #? - Haunted Mansion, Hatbox Ghost, Constance The Bride New Features ! - New Ticket Machine - Use your tickets with this machine to get the Weekend Challenge characters you didn't get from the challenges. All The Upcoming Characters Upcoming Models of Characters AND Props Capture d’écran 2016-07-29 à 12.29.04.png|George, from Monsters. Inc. Capture d’écran 2016-07-09 à 13.43.49.png|Kylo Ren, from Star Wars Capture d’écran 2016-07-09 à 13.45.37.png|Rey, from Star Wars Capture d’écran 2016-07-29 à 12.09.35.png|Chewbacca & Han Solo Capture d’écran 2016-07-29 à 12.59.02.png|Finn & Poe from Star Wars Capture d’écran 2016-07-29 à 13.07.33.png|Broomstick from Mickey Mouse & Friends Capture d’écran 2016-07-29 à 13.10.58.png|Oswald The Lucky Rabbit Capture d’écran 2016-07-29 à 13.15.59.png|Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey Capture d’écran 2016-07-29 à 13.20.54.png|Safari Mickey Capture d’écran 2016-07-29 à 13.02.25.png|Shorty from Tangled d9144f1213c045fbb4dc774710e2d015.png|Elephant Abu 9737f0b03d23428681f8e51c6d4c50d3.png|Genie Jafar 7673666ec85041aeab6c7308d5d8f000.png|Prince Ali 1507.png|Snake Charmer 135e53e02cb94e27a8c3eb995135dcbe.png|Father Time 0af1d267a0984d89984688ae84dff913.png|Winifred 5f3adb3eb071478c80d87d0046287b20.png|Bee Hive c10ebec48a6642f0b0c6a720b91f134e.png|General Hologram from Wreck-It Ralph e13236fe01e643bf89ee56cbefeab78b.png|Jack Skellington 966848791d4a43aeabf06525aa3c4d6f.png|Santa Jack e15e066300b546e08b8e7d31e80f1219.png|Vampire Teddy 1FFF.png|Sally 2FFF.png|Zero 33fff.png|Dr. Finkelstein 222.png|Oogie Boogie 223.png|Santa Claus 224FFF.png|Lock 225FFF.png|Shock 226.png|Barrel 227FFF.png|The Mayor 237.png|The Mayor (Sad Face) 228.png|Behemoth 229.png|The Clown 230.png|Jewel Finkelstein 231.png|Skeletal Reindeer 232.png|Easter Bunny 233.png|Hanging Tree 234.png|Pumpkin King Jack 235.png|Christmas Elf 236.png|One-Armed Bandit 238.png|Black Cat 239.png|Jack-in-the-Box 241.png|Mr. Hyde 242.png|Wolfman 243.png|Helgamine 244.png|Zeldaborne 245.png|Creature Under the Stairs 246.png|The Rat 251.png|Melting Man 252.png|Igor 253.png|Mummy Boy 254.png|Winged Demon 255.png|Devil 256.png|Undersea Gal 1111.png|Saxophone Player 1112.png|Bass Player 1113.png|Accordion Player 1114.png|Harlequin Demon 1115.png|Zombie Toy Duck 1116.png|Corpse Kid 1212.png|Corpse Dad 1213.png|Corpse Mom 1214.png|Vampires 1601.png|Scrooge McDuck 1602.png|Huey, Duey, & Louie 1603.png|Gizmoduck 1604.png|Ludwig 1702.png|Fantasy Fred 1801.png|Skeleton Jack Sparrow 1901.png|Fanny 1902.png|Ortensia 1904.png|Max Goof 1951.png|Koslov (Zootopia) 19152.png|Flower Mane Simba 1981.png|Rudder (Finding Dory) 1999.png|Princess Rapunzel 2000.png|Big Nose 1fsadfsses.png|Lock, Shock, and Barrel's bathtub from The Nightmare Before Christmas dgatwrefd.png|Christmas Tree from The Nightmare Before Christmas gfhhthdgft.png|Pumpkin from The Nightmare Before Christmas vbgrfdgghg.png|Sleigh Train from The Nightmare Before Christmas MegabotDisneyCrossyRoad.png|Megabot BaymaxSuperSuitDisneyCrossyRoad.png|Baymax Super Suit TurboDisneyCrossyRoad.png|Turbo (PART OF WEEKEND CHALLENGE) Racer.png|Blue Racer SteamboatMickeyDisneyCrossyRoad.png|Steamboat Mickey MinnieST.png|Steamboat Minnie Charlie111.png|Charlie Anglerfish.png|AnglerFish 111.png|Jellyfish Borogrove.png|Borogrove Cheshire.png|Cheshire Cat Raksha.png|Raksha Gray.png|Gray Duke.png|Duke Weaselton Fru.png|Fru Fru Sarge11.png|Sarge Prickle.png|Mr. Pricklepants (PART OF WEEKEND CHALLENGE) Peas.png|Peas-In-A-Pod (PART OF WEEKEND CHALLENGE) AlienDisneyCrossyRoad.png|Alien Hatbox.png|Hatbox The Ghost Constance.png|Constance The Bride RainbowUnicornDisneyCrossyRoad.png|Rainbow Unicorn Dream.png|Dream Director Out of Time Deaths If your character remains idle too long and go back to the very bottom, then the following will snatch your character away: *''Mickey Mouse & Friends'' - The Eagle *''Toy Story'' - The Claw *''Big Hero 6'' - San Fransokyo Blimp *''The Haunted Mansion'' - A Crow *''The Lion King'' - A Vulture *''Wreck-It Ralph'' - A Cy-Bug *''Zootopia'' - The Helicopter from the movie *''Tangled'' - A Blue Bird *''Inside Out'' - A Pneumatic Tube *''The Jungle Book'' - A Bandar-Log Monkey on a vine *''Alice Through The Looking Glass'' - Time Sand *''Finding Dory -'' Mr. Ray *''Pirates of the Caribbean ''- Kraken's tentacle *''Monsters, Inc.'' - C.D.A Helicopter *''Aladdin ''- Magic Carpet (when playing as any Aladdin character besides Magic Carpet) / Iago (when playing as Magic Carpet) Playable Environments *Toontown from Mickey and Friends *Al's Toy Barn from Toy Story 2 *San Fransokyo from Big Hero 6 *The Haunted Mansion *Pride Lands from The Lion King *Sugar Rush from Wreck-It Ralph *Tundratown from ''Zootopia'' *Forest Near Corona from Tangled *Riley's Mind from Inside Out *Indian Jungle from The Jungle Book *Time's Castle from ''Alice Through The Looking Glass'' *Great Barrier Reef from ''Finding Dory'' *Pirates' Ships from ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *Monstropolis from Monsters, Inc. *Agrabah Marketplace from ''Aladdin'' 8 Bit Themes *"Mickey Mouse Club March" - The Mickey Mouse Club '' *"You've Got a Friend in Me" - ''Toy Story *"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" - The Lion King *"Something That I Want" - Tangled *"Bundle of Joy" - Inside Out *"A Bunny Can Go Savage" - Zootopia **"Try Everything" - Zootopia (When playing as Gazelle or Clawhauser) **"Mr. Big" - Zootopia (When playing as Mr. Big) *"Grim Grinning Ghosts" - The Haunted Mansion (w/ voiceover work) *"The Bare Necessities" (2016) - The Jungle Book **"The Bare Necessities" (Classic) - The Jungle Book (When playing as Baloo and Classic Baloo) **"Trust in Me" - The Jungle Book (When playing as Kaa) **"I Wanna Be Like You" - The Jungle Book (When playing as King Louie and Classic King Louie) *" White Rabbit" - Alice Through the Looking Glass *"Finding Dory (Main Title)" - Finding Dory *"Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)"- Pirates of the Caribbean (When playing as Tiny, Auctioneer, Prison Dog, Helmsman and Stray Cat) *"If I Didn't Have You" - Monsters, Inc. *"One Jump Ahead" - Aladdin **"Arabian Nights" - Aladdin (When playing as Gazeem, Beggar Jafar and Golden Scarab Beetle) Weekend Challenges September 1 - September 4 - Pirates Of The Caribbean Challenge '(Maccus, Davy Jones) '''September 7 - September 11 - Finding Dory Challenge '(Fluke, Baby Dory) 'September 14 - September 18 - The Lion King Challenge '(Sarabi, Spirit Mufasa) 'September 22 - September 25 - Wreck-It Ralph Challenge '(Breath Mint, Wedding Tuxedo Ralph) 'September 29 - October 2 - Monsters, Inc Challenge '(Fungus, Boo in Costume) ' '''October 5 - October 9 - Aladdin Challenge '(Elephant Abu, Prince Ali) Glitches Many glitches have appeared on Disney Crossy Road and some are still rising through the new updates. * The Loss Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.0. Perhaps one of the most common glitches occurs when a players loses all of their data. All characters and previous winnings are suddenly gone. Many reasons have been found for the glitch; iCloud data save lost, bad devices, versions not having compatibility with the device, ect. * Unlimited Coin Glitch : Arrived at Version 1.0 and was fixed at the Version 1.002. This glitch gave thousands of players, a free gift that contained unlimited coins. The coin total would continue rising until the app was closed. * Time Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.0 and was fixed at the Version 1.003. This glitch gave the ability for players to gain their free gift, advance their time clock a day ahead and gain another free gift, and continue this pattern as long as they could. * 2 New Alice Characters Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.2 '''and was fixed at the '''Version 1.201.8028. This glitch gave a few players the ability to play as Bayard and White Queen in the Alice Through The Looking Glass Update before its official release on the next update; a minor update for the EMEA week for Google Play on Android devices. * Loss of High Scores Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.2. This glitch has been extremely common since the Alice Through The Looking Glass Update. The glitch occurs when a player loses his new high scores. When a player makes a new high score with a character, the app may close itself. When the app is reopened, the new high score would be lost. * All Daily Mission Characters Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.2. This glitch has not been fixed yet and so anyone can still use it. The glitch gives players the ability to unlock all the daily mission characters in advance. To do so, a player must finish the daily missions, close the app, change the local time country to another country where it is already the next day, and complete the new daily missions. Then the player must close the app, change back to local time, add a day ahead, and complete the new daily missions. If the player continues this pattern, they can unlock all the daily missions by winning all the stamps. * Beta Version Glitch: '''Arrived at '''Version 1.3. This minor glitch occurs on iOS devices. Sometime when a player chooses a character, he / she appears in the beta version of the world with a very light green floor and few obstacles. However, the game returns to the original version a few seconds later. * More Enchanted Characters Pixels: '''Arrived at '''Version 2.0. '''This minor glitch is very simple and it consists of being able to get more than 10 pixel coins per day with an enchanted character. If closing the app, the counter will reset to 0 leading players the possibility to get as much pixel coins as they want in a day. External Links * Official Website Trivia * ''#1 Info: After a database hack of the game, hundreds of new features were revealed including hundreds of new characters, 9 new worlds, powerups, and levels for your characters. All of those features should be released in the next 7-8 months.'' * Rapunzel and Jasmine are currently the only Disney Princesses to be playable in the game although Alice is also considered a princess to some people. * '(Version 1.2) 'Bayard and White Queen appeared as glitches on the game for the Alice Through The Looking Glass Update but where then officially released as characters on all Android devices for the EMEA week on Google Play. * A pixel gift Daily Mission could be earned by hopping on 30 lilypads with Turbo from Wreck-It Ralph. Since that character isn't in the game, and it is known to arrive later in the game, the mission couldn't be completed. * '(Version 1.3) '''To celebrate the official announcement of Wreck-It Ralph 2 (Ralph wrecks the Internet), the game Disney Crossy Road has added Ralph in other worlds (Lion King, Zootopia, Mickey & Friends, ect) where he has actually travelled to other games, and can be seen on the sidewalks of some worlds. He can also be seen wrecking the Prize Machine when a player buys a character. * A new secret feature hided in (Options - Credits - Mickey Mouse Button) will let you play with many new FREE characters from the Mighty Games & Hipster Whale creators as well as many of the Disney creators. From them include Matt Hall, Andy Sum, Giselle Rosman and all the directors, creators, programers, and publishers of the Disney industry that have participated in the game. * A new secret feature hided in the Tickets Shop was revealed. If you go offline, and try to buy a deal of tickets, the button to pay the deal will be removed due to being offline and will be replaced by an arrow, letting players able to click on it and play in a new world. The world looks exactly like the original Crossy Road world without the black outlines and the character is the dice (Random Button) * A promotional art published on the Amazon app store showed a new Pirates Of The Caribbean character similar to Will Turner but with brown hair. It is still undetermined at the moment who is this character, although it is presumed to be Philip Swift. '(VIEW PROMOTIONAL MATERIAL GALLERY) Galleries Promotional Material Disney_Crossy_Road_App_Icon.png Icon_300x300_29ae7b9f.png|The Original Logo Capture d’écran 2016-05-29 à 15.09.15.png|Logo as of May 26, 2016 Logo as of June, 30, 2016.png|Logo as of June 30, 2016 Logo as of July, 28, 2016.png|Logo as of July, 28, 2016 Monsters.png|Logo as of September 1, 2016 (Android) ALAL.png|Logo as of September 1, 2016 (iOS) DCR.png|Logo as of September 29, 2016 Disney_Crossy_Road_1.jpg Disney_Crossy_Road_2.jpg Disney Crossy Road 3.jpg 13087698_605481236281855_283840766687163181_n.png|Look be-fur you cross Capture d’écran 2016-05-10 à 15.23.27.png|Oh boy, time to cross the road 52e9940f6e8d4dd868a283c4_24056be9.jpeg 12963362_597721423724503_8015542474537879798_n.png|Many characters of Disney Crossy Road Disney Crossy Road 4.jpg PROMO.png|All The Upcoming Features ok.png|The Jungle Book Update ALICE.jpg|Alice Through The Looking Glass Update Disney Crossy Road.jpg|Finding Dory Update YEAH.png|Pirates Of The Caribbean Update MonstersPromo.png|Monsters, Inc. Update Gameplay Disney_Crossy_Road_4.png Disney_Crossy_Road_5.png Disney_Crossy_Road_6.png Disney_Crossy_Road_7.png Disney_Crossy_Road_8.png Capture d’écran 2016-04-05 à 7.48.27 AM.png Capture d’écran 2016-04-05 à 7.48.19 AM.png Capture_d’écran_2016-04-05_à_7.48.10_AM.png Capture d’écran 2016-04-05 à 3.27.39 PM.png Capture d’écran 2016-05-08 à 18.37.58.png|The Jungle Book World in Disney Crossy Road Capture d’écran 2016-07-01 à 10.44.53.png|The Mickey Mouse & Friends World in Disney Crossy Road Capture d’écran 2016-05-08 à 18.38.53.png|The Haunted Mansion World in Disney Crossy Road Disney Crossy Road Riley's Mind.jpg|The Inside Out World in Disney Crossy Road Capture d’écran 2016-05-08 à 18.39.40.png|The Wreck-It Ralph World in Disney Crossy Road Videos Disney Crossy Road Official Teaser Trailer The Chicken vs. Donald Duck Disney Crossy Road The Animated Series Mickey and Friends Disney Crossy Road The Animated Series Goofy and Pluto Disney Crossy Road The Animated Series Timon and Pumbaa Disney Crossy Road The Animated Series Scar and Lion King Friends Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Disney Crossy Road Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Finding Nemo Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Category:The Jungle Book Category:Zootopia Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Toy Story Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:The Lion King Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Tangled Category:Inside Out Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Cinderella Category:Star Wars Category:The Incredibles Category:The Good Dinosaur Category:DuckTales Category:Aladdin Category:Moana Category:Mulan Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Mobile apps Category:Mobile games Category:Video games